


Off Tatooine for Ice Cream

by HermioneGrander



Series: Dincobb Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cobb just carves the word slaver into a slaver's forehead, Cobb literally has no clue how to eat ice cream, Cobb steps off of Tatooine for the first time and immediately picks a fight, Cobb's first time off Tatooine, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din is in awe, Fluff, I tagged graphic violence just in case but it's really not graphic at all, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, and I found it very sexc of him, bingo tags ahead, din takes cobb off tatooine for the first time, he did it in Aftermath, he really picked the best one out there huh, it's a soft date, poor boy, soft, they also make innuendos the Kids won't notice, they're in LOVE your honour, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander
Summary: Din takes Cobb to some other planet because he finds out that the Marshal's never even been off of Tatooine, and he's also never had ice cream. They run into trouble along the way, but hey, that's what happens in their line of work. Just a soft date off Tatooine.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Dincobb Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177427
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	Off Tatooine for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the 2021 Dincobb Valentine's Bingo Event! It's my first event ever and I'm so incredibly happy to have been able to be a part of it. More works are on their way, I hope you enjoy!  
> This fic fills the "Cobb's first time off Tatooine" square :)
> 
> I literally couldn't think of a good-sounding title so I went with the most basic thing possible, I'm sorry :'(((
> 
> (Dincobb gc I love y'all)

~

"Where are you taking me again?"

Din leaned back in the pilot's seat and sighed.  "Do you not know what 'surprise' means?" 

Cobb chuckled from behind.

“Fine,” he said, “I’ll just use my imagination.”

Din snorted, “That could be dangerous.”

“Or incredibly entertaining.”

Din cleared his throat as he adjusted the controls in preparation for landing. He very much planned on entertaining Cobb better than anything his imagination could come up with later on.

They exited the ship to a loud and boisterous street, merchants and customers bustling about, shouting over prices. Din grabbed Cobb’s hand and led them away. Grogu was with Peli, Mos Pelgo was being supervised by Cobb’s new co-marshal, Issa-Or, and they were now alone together on another planet. As soon as Cobb had mentioned he’d never been off of Tatooine, Din decided he’d take the Marshal here. And here they were.

Before they reached their destination, however, a fight broke out nearby. A couple of civilians were being thrown about by a few bandits, and - Din noticed a familiar symbol on one guy’s sleeve - a slaver. Din’s hand flew to his blaster, but Cobb had already jumped into the scuffle. 

“Cobb!” he shouted, running after the man.

The Marshal had managed to take down one of the guys already, the bandit’s lifeless form at his feet with a smoking blaster mark in his head, and shooed the civilians away. Cobb lept at one of the other bandits, his face fierce and livid. Din watched him in awe as he fought with passionate rage, before pulling out his own blaster and helping. They were all down in seconds.

Cobb had the slaver pinned beneath his knees and pulled out his dagger. Before Din could ask if he needed help, Cobb began carving something in the scum’s forehead. Din raised his eyebrows, watching Cobb work steadily despite the writhing body under him. When he was done, he leapt back and sheathed his dagger. Din could just make out the bloodied word: “slaver”. He chuckled softly.

The slaver got to his feet shakily and began to run off. Cobb came up behind him and kicked him in the ass, sending him sprawling again.

“You leave civilians the hell alone,” Cobb spat, “And go tell your boss I know where he is, and he’s next.”

The slaver got up once more and sprinted away. Cobb began laughing as well, though his eyes were still sharp.

“Do you actually know where his boss is?” Din asked.

“Nope,” Cobb replied, “Didn’t even know for sure if he had one. Guess we’ll see.” He smirked at Din, “So, where were we headed?”

Din grabbed his hand once more.

-

They arrived at the shop and Din held the door open for Cobb, who entered looking bewildered. At the entrance, there was a counter with rows and rows of ice cream, a delicacy not unknown to Tatooine but incredibly difficult to maintain. Din closed the door behind them, grinning underneath his helmet.

Cobb approached the lady behind the counter and smiled.

“What flavour would you like, dear?” she asked kindly.

Cobb glanced around a bit.

“I’ll have some chocolate mint, please,” he replied. 

The woman nodded to one of the staff, who took the order. Cobb stepped aside for Din.

“Just chocolate,” he said, “Thank you.”

When they’d gotten their ice cream and paid, they sat at a table near the back. Din took off his helmet and placed it next to him. Cobb was watching him, a soft expression on his face.

“I love seeing your face,” he said.

Din laughed, “Eat your ice cream, Vanth.”

Then Cobb bit straight into the freezing cold dessert.

“Ah, shit,” he exclaimed, a hand flying to his mouth, “Damn that’s cold.”

Din stared at him incredulously. 

“It’s ice cream,” he stated, “Of course it’s cold. You can’t just bite it.”

Cobb glared at him, “Then what am I supposed to do with it?”

“You lick it.”

Cobb squinted at him, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, that’s how you eat it.”

“That’s a lie,” Cobb said, smirking, “You just wanna see me lick something.”

Din snorted and shook his head. 

“I mean it,” he said, “Watch.”

Din demonstrated licking his ice cream. The coolness startled his taste buds. Cobb observed him carefully, then tried himself. Some of his ice cream flew onto the table, and some landed on Cobb’s upper lip. Din wiped it off with his sleeve and Cobb laughed. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said, “I prefer licking it.”

They finished their ice cream in comfortable silence, every now and then discussing Mos Pelgo, the child, or each other. All too soon they were ready to leave. Din kept his helmet off for a bit longer, carrying it with him as they left. Cobb grabbed Din’s free hand and smiled at him as they walked back to the ship.

As soon as the ramp to the ship closed, Cobb shoved Din against a steel wall. He dropped his helmet in surprise, but it didn’t roll too far away. Smirking at Cobb’s attempt, Din pushed the man back, slamming him against the opposite wall. Cobb’s head rolled back along the cold metal and he grinned at Din under his lashes.

“I was just gonna thank you for taking me out,” Cobb said, “As you could most likely tell, I’ve never had ice cream before.”

Din chuckled, pulling Cobb to him with his arms around the Marshal’s waist. Cobb’s arms went around his shoulders, positioning their faces mere inches away.

“How were you planning on thanking me, Marshal?” Din asked.

Cobb huffed a laugh and ran his tongue along his top row of teeth, glancing over Din’s shoulder.

“How would you prefer?” Cobb whispered, moving his lips closer to Din’s.

Din rolled his eyes and brought their lips together passionately, feeling Cobb melt in his arms. Cobb grunted and pushed back, deepening the kiss, and Din moved his hands from Cobb’s lower back to his hips, pulling him in even more. He felt the Marshal gasp as their mouths opened to each other, Din tasting the ice cream left on Cobb’s tongue. 

As far as ice cream flavours go, Din had always gotten chocolate. Ice cream was a luxury to Mandalorians, and he was always perfectly content taking the most accessible kind. Nevarro used to get shipments of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, as well as Nectrose freeze. He hated the taste of nectrose and vanilla stuck to the roof of his mouth uncomfortably; so he’d choose chocolate.

But now, tasting mint on the lips of the man he loved, Din found his new favourite flavour.

~

**Author's Note:**

> NGL I really don't like this. I never ever write just straight up fluff but this was for an ask so why not. 
> 
> Ice cream is canon in star wars, as is everything else in this fic, and I love that.


End file.
